Raven & Dragon
by Stasia Ravenclaw
Summary: from Headmaster's Betrayal. Battle of Hogwarts. To everything after peace has once again been restored. HP/DM, SB/JFF, TN/DT, LM/NM, SS/? and Past SB/RL. I am not good with summaries please help me make it better
1. Prologue: Dumbledore's Betrayal pt 1

**Intro: **My first Drarry fic please R&R. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it

**Pairing's:**

**Major: **Drarry

**Minor: **past Wolfstar, Lucius/Narcissa, Dean/Theo, Susan/Justin, Severus/?

**Chapter Warning: **Nothing for this chapter

**Beta'd By: **DragonErised16270

**Dedication:** Members of the Facebook group Slash Fan Fic Lovers

**Prologue: Dumbledore's Betrayal prt. 1**

_**Fifth Year:**_

His betrayal has always been there but it went too far when he let that evil vile toad, teach and torture students. We even had to form the Defense's Association to learn Defense. He went so far as to leave and have her become Headmistress in his place. I wasn't sure if it was just the Ministry's fault, but after going into a pensieve with Snape's thoughts I learned just how far the old codgers manipulations had gone. Snape was so mad at me for the invasion of privacy, but I_ did_ eventually corner him and we talked and decided that we had much in common. We became friends, I even told him that I was dating Draco. So the three of us got together one evening and agreed it was high time there was a grey side to this war, from then on Severus, Draco, and I planned what to do. First was to figure out who would be loyal to me, it took us a week to come up with a list. That fool wouldn't know what hit him. Severus trained me secretly the rest of the year. I learned a whole lot from him and by the end of the year I was well versed in Occlumency, spells, jinxes, curses, dark arts, Animagi, and even Wards. Over the summer we decided to start to recruit our members.

When the last day of term was here we couldn't have been any more lucky when Dumbledore decided Severus would escort me to the Dursleys. It couldn't have been any better than if he had planned it himself and instead of the Dursleys we apparated straight to Gringotts. What I found out wasn't good and because of it I had to fire my original goblin manager, but I made sure Griphook took over the post. Even though that had to happen, a lot of good came out of it. I found out I was Lord Potter & Black and the old coot was stealing from me, and giving _MY_ money to Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, I have never felt so furious. I found out I was Lord Black because Sirius was incarcerated and could not become Lord so it went to me, since he named me his heir. I had my vaults Blood Sealed so only I could enter them. What was great was that the Lordship rings I received worked as a way of payment at wizarding shops, all I had to do was press it to the receipt and it withdrew the money and sent it to the shops vault. I was just glad the old barmy bastard didn't know about my creature inheritance I recieved on my fifteenth birthday last summer. Since I'm a Lord I was also emancipated, which meant no more Dursleys. I even sealed and rejected all the Order, but Sirius and Remus, from Grimmauld and added a new Fidelius making myself secret keeper, I sent a letter to Sirius letting him know and to keep it to himself and Remus for now and I'd explain more later. I also let him know I was sending a cleaning crew to clean it all up, so they decided to stay at Remus' place. Griphook even helped me lie and told Dumbledore when he came asking why the key disappeared, by telling him he couldn't enter my vault's as they were now sealed, along with all properties I own, until I was of age because they had found out he was stealing from me. He was so mad, Griphook thought he was about to have a heart attack right there in his office.

I stayed with Severus at Prince Manor, while staying there we invited Draco, Sirius, and Remus over and explained what was going on. I don't think I've ever seen Sirius and Remus so furious when they found out about Dumbledore, but they _did_ accept my relationship with Draco and friendship with Severus. We found out Grimmauld would be ready the day of my seventeenth birthday and decided to have our first Eurasian's meeting then. We sent out coded letters to all who we thought were loyal to me. We all had fun till then and waited for the day to arrive and when it did their coded letters would act as a portkey and transport them to Grimmauld, where the whole house was spelled so no one could speak or write where or what was mentioned at the meetings.

My birthday arrived and the first meeting of the Eurasians would be starting as soon as everyone arrived. Severus, Draco, Sirius, Remus, and I were already waiting. First to arrive were the loyal Order members, Nymphadora, Andromeda, Charlie, William, and Arthur. Next was the Hogwart's staff Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Rolanda, Septima, Aurora, and Poppy. Then Fred, George, Neville, and Luna arrived. Next were the rest of the D.A. Dean, Susan, Padma, Parvati, and Justin. Last to arrive were the Slytherin's Daphne, Blaise, and Theo. After we quieted the uproar that was going on between everyone, and they were all sitting, I explained what Dumbledore had done and showed them the proof from Griphook. I don't think I have ever seen the Weasley's so sad, I told them I wasn't pressing charges, but if they wanted out they could go. They didn't. Susan thought we could pass on an invitation to her Aunt Amelia, so Susan used my new owl Althenea, I bought her after going to Gringotts, sending a coded letter to Madam Bones. When she arrived I explained everything to her and she and everyone else agreed to join, which surprised me.

I even told them what happened with the pink toad, and her torture, and showed them pictures of my hand, which read 'I must not tell lies'. Amelia was not happy, to say the least, and she said she would deal with Umbridge. I handed out tasks to each member. The Order was given the task of spying on the rest. Staff and Students were assigned to keep lookout at Hogwart's once it started. Amelia would keep them updated on the Ministry going ons. Each member received their own Eurasian Pendant, which would portkey them straight to Grimmauld. I even invented a portkey spell that would work against Hogwart's wards, so the staff and student members could port from school. Filius was totally shocked. For the rest of the summer we had meetings. Not much happened. Minerva informed us my Golem was working at the Dursley's and Dumbledore was still in the dark. When the last meeting on August twentieth, Draco informed everyone that his parent's had renounced the Dark Lord and asked if he could offer them sanctuary and a place in the group. Everyone accepted, so we sent Althenea to them with a message. They arrived soon after and when everything was explained, they agreed to join and then accepted their pendants.

**Author's Note: **

_**Defense Association-**_

I changed it from Dumbledore's Army for the purpose of the my story.

_**Althenea- **_

Hedwig is still alive but Harry got Althenea so Dumbles/ Order/ Voldie/ DE's wouldn't get suspicious because Hedwig is so recognizable.

_**Nymphadora & Andromeda Tonks-**_

Recruited by their cousin Sirius. I have always loved Nymphadora and could never make her bad. Andromeda I wish was in the book more and was even saddened when she was cut from the film I was looking forward to seeing Helena Bonham Carter playing her hehe.

_**Charlie, William, Arthur Weasley-**_

Charlie was recruited by Harry. The have known each other longer than people have know through letter's after the dragon incident in his first year. William was recruited by Harry. Became close during Triwizard kept into contact after. Arthur was recruited by Harry. was saddened to hear what Molly, Ginny, and Ron did.

_**Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout-**_

Minerva was recruited by Severus & Harry. She very protective of her Little Lions. Filius was recruited by Minerva & Severus. His love of Lily and her son was all he needed to join. Pomona was recruited by Minerva & Severus. She always had a soft spot for Harry.

_**Rolanda Hooch, Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra-**_

Rolanda was recruited by Minerva & Severus. She cared for Harry ever since he made Seeker. Septima was recruited by Harry. He has been secretly taking Arithmancy with her since third year. Aurora was recruited by Septima. They have been friends since school.

_**Poppy Pomfrey-**_

recruited by Minerva & Severus. Always cared about Harry

_**Fred & George Weasley-**_

recruited by Harry. They will always be Harry's older brothers in all but blood.

_**Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood-**_

recruited by Harry. His true best friends

_**Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley-**_

recruited by Harry. Dean has always believed Harry. Susan always wanted to be friends with Harry but Granger and Weasel wouldn't let her get close. Justin was recruited by Susan. he has always liked Harry after him saving him from the snake

_**Padma & Parvati Patil-**_

recruited by Dean & Luna. Loved the D.A. and grew to care for Harry.

_**Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott-**_

recruited by Draco. They are his best friends and stand by him.

_**Amelia Bones-**_

recruited by her niece Susan. She always supported Harry no matter what the news said she was friends with Lily & James.

_**Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy-**_

denounced Voldie asked Harry for Sanctuary under House of Black laws since Narcissa is a Black and Mum to Draco he agreed and they became members.

_**Golem- **_

I an artificial creatures created out of any material, mostly clay, for purposes to serve their creators. Golems are usually made by Alchemists and Sorcerers. As they were never born but created, human Golems do not have bellybuttons. As artificial beings, Golems lack a soul, but can grow a conscience.


	2. Prologue: Dumbledore's Betrayal pt 2

**Pairings: **

**Major: **Drarry

**Minor:** past Wolfstar, Lucius/Narcissa, Dean/Theo, Susan/Justin, Severus/?

**Chapter Warning: **Nothing for this chapter

**Beta'd By: **DragonErised16270

**Dedication: **Bacchanalia_Rose (AO3)

**Prologue: Dumbledore's Betrayal pt. 2**

_**Sixth Year:**_

August thirty-first was my trip to Diagon Alley. The first stop after Gringotts was the _Treasure Trove Trunk Shop: A Trunk For Every Magical Need_**,** where I purchased my eight compartment trunk and my bottomless messenger bag. After the trunk store I got my robes, books, and new quidditch broom kit. But the highlight of my trip was to Domina Iris's Magical Optometry to get my eyes fixed and a pair of fake glasses to keep the _Boy-Who-Lived_ image for now. I also went to Bellezza's Salon for a hair extension charm and glamour to show my hair from before. After Diagon I went home to Grimmauld to pack for Hogwarts.

The next morning I was up, getting ready and eating the breakfast that Kreacher made. Then I left for King's Cross while Nymand Remy went to Privet Drive to pick up my golem and hide it at Grimmauld. While on the express I shared a compartment with Nev, Luna, Susan, and Justin. About half an hour into the ride Dean and Seamus showed up. Dean pulled me away and asked if Seamus could join. I cast the secrecy spell and waited for Susan to return from the loo, she came back with Hannah and we all explained what was going on and asked if Seamus and Hannah wanted to a part of the Eurasians. They both joined without hesitation.

Sixth year started great. I dropped the two Weasels and the Know-it-all, they just couldn't take the hint at first but they eventually did and I avoided Dumbledork like the plague.

After that, the year went by calmly and a lot less hectic, except at the end of the year when death eaters stormed the castle somehow. There was a few injuries on the light and grey sides, none permanent. Some of the death eaters perished, they were Gibbon, Dolohov, and Jugson.

After all that mess, exams went great, then we were back onto the express and hanging with everyone. While I was on the train Nym and Liam were reinstating my golem at Privet Drive and Imperioing Petunia and Vernon so they believed they'd picked me up.

During the summer I had fun and had more meetings of the Eurasians. We gained five more members Bathsheba, Augusta, Irma, Charity and Katie. The rest of the summer went great. On my birthday I got my ear pierced and got a tattoo, I also went and got my Apparition license secretly, but other than that we just waited for September first to come.

_**Seventh Year:**_

__The year started on the express with me doing my Head Boy duties. We're guessing the old codger made me Head Boy to get me to talk to him. Well, he had another thing coming, it wouldn't work. I'll do my duties but I won't talk to him at all.

About a month into term I was given a coded letter via Vedova, Blaise's Madre's owl, letting me know what she heard while in Knockturn Alley, that Voldie was going to attack before graduation. After that, I sent out coded letters to make sure that everyone was ready when I sent them a call. By Christmas we gained two new members Angelika Blye from the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Cira Dokafrom the Department of Mysteries. When we got back from Christmas break I was given a coded letter from Rolanda asking for me to visit her office. When I went to see her she let me know the old coot was talking to himself and he mentioned I would have to die before Voldie could. I let her know I knew, but I also knew I'd live and for her to contact everyone else. I knew the Twins were still on a mission with Lee. Andromeda was doing Eurasian business with the help of Narcissa. Lucius was working on something with Siri and Remy. The staff were working on inside intel.

Next thing I know it's Valentine's Day and Draco and I have a date in Hogsmeade, which we had a lot of fun, we went to Amare for a romantic lunch and then to Honeydukes for chocolate. It all became so stressed after such a wonderful day. At Easter the death eaters attacked Surrey and I was not at all sad that Petunia and Vernon died. I was just glad Dudley was at Smeltings. After I heard the news, I sent him a letter letting him know that if he needed a place to live I would provide one for him to stay in, unless he wanted to live with Marge. I got a letter a week later saying he'd like to stay wherever I was and didn't care if it was in the Magical World. I sent him back the address and a special key to the Black Place in Muggle London and told him I'd see him in June.

**Author's Note **

_**Treasure Trove Trunk Shop: A Trunk For Every Magical Need**_**-** Name given to me by my friend Elizabeth.

_**Domina Iris's**_**-**

Domina is Latin for Madam and Iris is part of the eye.

_**Bellezza's Salon**_**-**

Bellezza is Spanish for Beauty.

_**Nym Tonks**_**-**

Harry has called Nymphadora it since they met.

_**Liam Weasley**_**-**

Harry has called him Liam in letters and since he met him.

_**Bathsheba Babbling**_**-**

Ancient Runes Prof. and recruited by Aurora.

_**Augusta Longbottom-**_

Neville's Gran and was recruited by him.

_**Irma Pince-**_

Librarian and recruited by fellow former Ravenclaw Septima.

_**Charity Burbage-**_

Muggle Studies Prof. and recruited by Minerva.

_**Katie Bell-**_

former Gryffindor and recruited by Harry with help from the Twins.

_**Vedova-**_

Italian for Widow. which is Ironic because she has been a widow multiple times.

_**Madre-**_

Italian for Mother. Her name his Jovanna Zabini.

_**Angelika Blye-**_

My OFC. She is Bulgarian-English. She is 30 and has worked in the British Ministry for 4 years and was recruited by Amelia

_**Cira Doka**_**- **

My OFC. Pronounced Seer-ra Doe-ka. She is Irish-English. She is 28 and has worked in the British Ministry since Graduation. She was in Liam's year and was recruited by the efforts of both Amelia & Liam

_**Amare-**_

Italian for Love

_**Black Place-**_

Located at 28 Knightsbridge Rd. in London. Street name is Real. Street address is fictional I used the day I was born as the street address


	3. Prologue: Battle of Hogwarts pt 1

**Pairings: **

**Major:** Drarry

**Minor:** past Wolfstar, Lucius/Narcissa, Dean/Theo, Susan/Justin, Severus/?

**Chapter Warning:** Major & Minor Character Deaths 

**Beta'd By: **DragonErised16270

**Dedication: **To my Ma because the two of us are total Potterheads and can go hours talking about Harry Potter

**Prologue: Battle of Hogwarts**

Sitting in my Head Boy room and all of a sudden my scar flares up and I'm seeing a death eater meeting. Voldie is ordering them to into teams. He sends the Lestrange Brothers to get the wolves ready, then sends Grabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. to get the giants ready because they were attacking Hogwarts tonight.

I look to my watch. It's five o'clock, so it's dinner time and I know that the old coot is out of the castle. I take out my wand and put it to my throat. "_Sonorus Orator_**.** Attention Students & Staff. Prefects escort first through fourth years back to your common rooms then return to the Great Hall. NOW! Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Snape ward the entrances to your common rooms then meet me in the Great Hall along with the other Professors. Professor McGonagall please meet me at The Fat Lady. _Quietus_." I head off to Gryffindor Tower it doesn't take me long.

When I get to Gryff Tower Professor McGonagall is already there. "Minerva we have to ward the Tower, then we'll head to the Great Hall and I'll explain. Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

She tells me, "It's fine. I know you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't important. Lets go in and ward the Tower then we'll head to the Great Hall."

We enter the Tower and tell everyone that after the wards are up they will not be able to leave until either Professor McGonagall or I take them down. After, we leave the Tower and head to the Great Hall but on the way we stop and Minerva casts and says, "_Piertotum Locomotor_**.** Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries. Protect us! Do your duty to our school!" After that we continue on and she explains how she has always wanted to use that spell.

We reached the Great Hall and everyone but Dumbles was there. Draco runs up and kisses me then stands next to me. I look to Minerva, she nods to me for me to explain again. "Filius, Pomona, Severus have you warded your houses?" They all nod. "Good, Minerva and I did Gryffindor Tower. I called you all here because the War is coming to Hogwarts tonight." There was shocked gasps all around and I quieted them down. "If you don't want to help fight go across the hall to the unused classroom and we will ward you in till it's over." No one left. "Well, let's start protecting the castle. Minerva has already got the suits ready. Students, get into groups and start warding and protecting. I have to talk to the staff, then they will be there to help."

After the students leave I turn to the teachers. "Poppy take a group and get the infirmary ready. Septima can you floo Arthur and have him contact the Order. Rora can you contact Liam please and have him alert the new crowd. Pomona take Neville, Su, and Sally and do what you can with the greenhouses. Filius, Bathsheba, and Severus do what you do best. Hagrid go to the forest see what help you can get. Lethetake everyone else, choose a group and take a position."

They all leave without a word, I turn to Minerva when my nerves finally kick in. "Can we win this?"

She gives me a little smile. "Yes because unlike him we have love on our side."

It didn't take long for the Order & Eurasians to show up and explanations were made. Everyone was ready when Voldie showed up and the battle began. What I didn't expect was all the residents of Hogsmeade to come to our aid and Charlie brought in his Dragons with his handler friends to help.

With everyone throwing curses, jinxes, and hexes it was hard to see where everyone was, but I caught glimpses of what was going on. I saw Lavender mauled by Fenrir but someone blasted him away and saw Colin hexed by Millicent Bulstrode. But with all the fighting going on there was still no Dumbles. No one knew where he was. We kept on fighting and then out of nowhere he finally showed and started throwing curses. He took down some wolves and helped Lethe, Rora, Charity, and Angelika take down a giant. But what shocked anyone who saw, after the giant fell he spun around and sent a cutting curse towards Sirius. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything but I sent off a Bone-Breaking curse and I saw Remy send off a Blood-Boiling curse and they both hit him. Mine in the back and Remy's in the face and he went down screaming.

While everyone was watching, that was when Voldie appeared. "Harry Potter so good to see you again."

I looked at him. "I wish I could say the same Tom."

You could see a vein pulse in his forehead. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not? Tom Marvolo Riddle Son of a Witch and a Muggle."

You could see his rage fuming. "LIES."

I let out a huge laugh. "If I'm lying then tell everyone something Tommy, why do you hate your name so much that you have to use Voldemort?" With that said I had to bring up a shield because he had just started sending curses and I just stood there behind my shield laughing at him.

I realised I had to use the two spells that I have found with the help of Filius, Minerva, and Cira so I glance at Filius since I could only see him and nod a bit and he nods back. "Goodbye Tom _Amor Collect, Amor Arrow." _I shot off both spells rapidly and you could just see the confusion in Voldie's eyes, along with everyone else who stood frozen there. Then he dropped to the ground lifeless and everyone cheers and I cast. "_hostes ligatum."_ every death eater alive was tied up.

**Author's Notes:**

_**Sonorus Orator- **_

Latin for Loudspeaker it works just like a normal school loudspeaker.

_**Minerva-**_

Minerva's quote from HP and the DH part 2.

_**Rora-**_

Nickname of Aurora Sinistra. Original given to her by Septima but now everyone uses it.

_**Su Li-**_

Ravenclaw student in Harry's year. Only mentioned on Pottermore.

_**Sally-Anne Perks-**_

I have her in Hufflepuff. She was mentioned only in HP-SS. She is in Harry's year. Her house is unknown she was either an Eagle, Badger, or a Snake so I made her a Badger.

_**Lethe Foxglove-**_

The new Potion Mistress she took over when Severus took the post of D.A.D.A. Professor in Harry's Sixth year just like in the book.

_**Horcruxes-**_

There isn't any I cut them from my plot.

_**Amor Collect-**_

Latin for Love Collect and it collects all the love from loving people in the room then goes to the castor.

_**Amor Arrow-**_

Latin for Cupid Arrow and it sends all the love someone collects to the target of the castor.

_**hostes ligatum- **_

Latin for Enemies Tied and it does just that ties up all the living enemies in the area. they are unable to free themselves it also has the added effect of a magic dampener.


	4. Prologue: Battle of Hogwarts pt2

**Pairings: **

**Major: **Drarry

**Minor:** past Wolfstar, Lucius/Narcissa, Dean/Theo, Susan/Justin, Severus/?

**Chapter Warning: **Major & Minor Character Deaths

**Beta'd By: **DragonErised16270

**Dedication: **Bacchanalia_Rose (AO3)

_**Prologue: Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath**_

An hour after the battle bodies were moved that is when everyone found who was dead, seriously injured, or injured and pieced together who killed who. Colin Creevey killed at the hands of Millicent Bulstrode. Lavender Brown mauled to death by Greyback. Katie saw Ron murdered by Augustus Rookwood. Sheba witnessed a stray curse from Ginny hit Hermione and she bled out. Amelia saw Ginny fall to Bellatrix and Bellatrix's own downfall by the hands of Arthur. Nym and Liam informed me of Hagrid's passing caused by a giant ripping his head off . A few people witnessed Dumbles murdering Sirius and Remus and I taking him out. There was a a lot more deaths though.

After that hour there was a few changes to the wizarding world. Amelia Bones was unanimously elected as Minister of Magic, with Cornelius Fudge arrested for Bribery and Embezzlement. Arthur Weasley was Promoted to Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Dolores Umbridge arrested for Illegal Werewolf, Centaur, and Merpeople killing. Nymphadora Tonks was promoted to Head Auror, with the arrest of both Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour for Bribery and Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt for Conspiracy to commit murder. Most of the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix were arrested for various crimes. Most notable were Travers, Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, and Ludovic Bagman. There was also only a few death eaters alive and arrested, there was Goyle Sr. and Jr., Grabbe Sr., Rodolphus Lestrange, Avery and a few unknowns.

While trying to round up all of the dead I looked for my boyfriend. I finally found him in the antechamber. "Draco." I ran up to him and kissed him passionately, not caring who was watching, but there was a clearing of the throat and I turn and see Narcissa and Lucius. "Glad you both made it Cissa and Lucius."

She gives me a sad smile. "I am so sorry for Sirius, he was a great Cousin." That's when I finally break down and start crying, Draco has to hold on to me and I finally feel myself slipping into darkness. I wake up the next morning in the arm of my dragon. I just cuddle closer and don't want to get up and all I hear is him chuckling. "Ry come on get up love. Minerva and Filius asked me to bring you to the great hall when we woke." All I do is groan, but get up and slip into the bathroom where I take a nice hot steaming shower. When I come out Draco gets in, while I get dressed. After he comes out and does the same, we head to the great hall. When we walk in it's almost back to normal and I walk up to the head table and hug Minerva. "Morning Aunty." We all eat in total silence and mourn who we've lost.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sheba-**_

Nickname for Bathsheba Babbling. Given to her by Charity used by all now.

_**Cornelius Fudge-**_

Never liked him and always wanted him arrested for all the Bribes he's taken but it was a bonus I added Embezzlement.

_**Dolores Umbridge-**_

She was evil and used that awful blood quill but thought it was better to have her arrested for her hate of Half-Breeds

_**Rufus Scrimgeour-**_

Didn't like how he treated Harry so I thought I'd send him away for Bribery also.

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt-**_

I actually like him but for this fic he will be a Semi "Bad" guy because of Dumbledore.

_**Alastor Moody-**_

He was to close to Dumbledore not to get let off for nothing.

_**Emmeline, Elphias, and Dedalus-**_

They were back ground character's not much was known so made them bad.

_**Ludovic Bagman-**_

He ripped of Fred and George enough said.

_**Ry-**_

Nickname for Harry. Given to him by Draco


End file.
